


Sweet Lips

by King_Carbonele



Category: overwatch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Carbonele/pseuds/King_Carbonele





	Sweet Lips

It had been quite a while since Genji had started spending time with McCree like this. The gentle voices and soft touches they exchanged were familiar but this time it was unique. Despite all the lovers he had had in the past something about McCree was so different for him. This time it set a brilliant fire in his chest, a fire as warm and gentle as the man he now spent so much of his free time with.  
They were currently laying in McCree’s room, the lights were dim and Genji had himself intertwined with the other man. They were a simple tangle of limbs as they laid there, McCree’s hands slowly running along his back and hips, the feeling dull through his armor. But having the cowboy touch him like this was welcome none the less.  
He moved slightly so he could look at the handsome face before him, Genji felt as if he could spend hours looking at that face. The way his eyes glistened and always looked so welcoming. They were always looking at him lovingly and he savored those moments. Having McCree look at him as if her were going to provide him with all the love in the world were definitely moments to cherish, even though it was frequent. Anything McCree did for him he wanted to remember because that was how important the man had become to him.  
He smiled softly under his helmet as he moved a hand to interlocked his fingers with McCree’s. The cyborg ran his fingers over the other’s, his gaze turned to the hand as he moved his fingers over his tanned skin. He missed not having the barrier of armor between him and someone else but it had also added another element to how he viewed people. He treasured being able to have someone love him despite the hard metal and sharp edges he was now. It made people more dear to him than ever before.  
“I'm very lucky to have someone as kind as you around.” He murmured and McCree shifted under him so he could get a better look at him.  
“I'd say I'm pretty lucky to have you as well.” McCree replied and slipped his hand from Genji’s and rested it on his cheek.  
“McCree, I…” He let the words fall dead in his mouth. He wasn't sure how he could explain to him his situation. The armor wasn't the only issue, what was underneath was as well. His skin was scarred and unpleasant to look at now. “Can I show you something?” He asked and sat up on his stomach.  
“Why couldn't you?” McCree shifted to accommodate Genji’s new position on top of him.  
“It's something that is very hard for me to show people.” He said and then brought his hands to the back of his head and released the catch holding together his helmet. He took off the face plate and looked at the cowboy. His eyes scanned his face and it brought tears to his eyes to see how McCree was looking at him.  
The gentle eyes of the man were looking at him no different than when he had his helmet in tact. Genji already knew that McCree was a good person to have in his life, and this moment took away any doubt he had about how he would view his body. The tears slowly slid down his cheeks and McCree wiped them away.  
“Genji, you're beautiful.” He said and let his fingers run over his cheekbones.  
“Could you kiss me?” Genji asked softly and brought has hands to McCree’s wrists. “I want our first kiss to be like this.”  
McCree smiled softly and took his hands from Genji's face and pulled him closer. “Of course, darling.” He said and pressed his lips gently against Genji's. The cyborg moved his lips slowly as he returned it. He had missed having contact like this, and sharing this moment with this man made it even sweeter. The soft fire in his chest flared up and grew, the feeling reaching every inch of his body. There was nothing sweeter than McCree’s lips and he looked forward to all the times he would be able to kiss him again.


End file.
